Help Me or Die
by Jadan Yuki
Summary: Jaden always had a bad dream, or is it a memory? Jaden doesn't know, but he knows this is very important. But no matter what he does to remember, the memories disappear! Jaden's family had 3 people only, his dad, his mother, and himself. Then who was the girl in the dream, the female looked like him, and smiles like him. What is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I got bored, so I started a new story. I hope you don't mind, this story is random. I hope you enjoy, have fun! -Jaden Yuki

I have this strange dream, a dream that I cannot explain. But it's something that I cannot forget; they say a dream can come from a memory. The dream looks and feels real, but the dream is not. But after I wake up, I cannot remember about the strange dream. And I dream about it, every single day. I know it's important, but it's just that I don't remember. If I wrote something about it, it vanishes into thin air in few second. All I remember is a person that looks just like me. But her eye color is different; she even had a gold curly hair, and her hair is a little bit longer than mine. She wears a long white dress, and she always was crying. She asks me to save her, but what can I do? Is this a dream, or an old memory?

"Help me, help me young hero. My little brother. Help me!" shouted the girl that looked like me, "Help me!" "What can I do? I don't' have power, or courage. What can I do to help you?" "Help me, help me brother. Help me!" shouted the female. "Help me, help m-"shouted the female again, but I woke up. "That dream again, what does it mean?" I said. My name is, Jaden. I have a loving family, and I am a okay person. Meaning, I am not poor or rich. I am just right; I get really high mark in my report card. But I got one big problem; it was that I looked like a girl. I was really cute, that I was mistaken to be a girl! I dye my hair red, but it made it worse. I try to draw scars, but it failed. Nothing worked, but my mind was always on the female I saw in my dream. _Let's see, she had caramel hair, and one gold and one sliver eye. She had short hair do, and it's really curly. I have blue hair and 2 big bluish and greenish eyes, baby skin too. _I thought, but looking at the time made me moving. "I am LATE!" shouted Jaden as he quickly wears his school uniform and he packed his bag. He jump down the staircase, and said. "Mom, dad I going out!" but he knew that they were asleep. After all they came in late, Jaden grab bread and ate it as he went to school. But he notice something on his way to school, _what is the world is that? _Thought Jaden as he saw a dark whole sucking little thing inside. Jaden walked toward the hole, and it sucks him up.

"No!" said Jaden as he struggled himself not to be sucked in the strange hole. But it was too late, Jaden lost the fight. And was suck into the dark hole.

…

"Where am I?" said Jaden as he woke up, "Ouch, my head." Jaden rubbed his head. "Hello, little brother. Welcome." Said a girl that looked like Jaden. "You, you're that girl I saw in the dream!" "Yes, I am. And sorry for the bringing you here, but I need your help. I think I know that, you keep on haunting in my dreams. Thought Jaden, but he couldn't believe his eye. A girl that looks just like him, Jaden question was like a mountain. Then he opens his mouth to say something, but an arrow past by him. 1 c.m or, he could have hit him. "What is the wor-""Follow me!" shouted the girl.

Sorry if this was a short story, but please wait for the next chapter. Thank you; see you in the next chapter! And Sword Art Online will come up, so don't worry. I believe in the next chapter. Thanks and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

So I followed the girl, but it was hard. How can you run and dough the arrows? But the more shocking news was that these were normal at this place. "Here, Jaden. Go under here, and don't move a single step!" said the female. I waited about 20 minutes, and then she returned. "Sorry if this is late but, I am your older sister. Lex, I was kidnaped when I was a baby. They told our parents, that I died. Anyway, I need your help. Little brother, there is girl name, Jessica. She stole our magical item called, Blue Stone. Blue Stone can make the country better, like making the soil well. Or make the food much more delicious, but we were betrayed and Jessica stole it and ran. She ran into the game world that is called, Sword Art Online. We need you to go after it; I know you're good at using weapons. It's your special ability, my is to do magic. But in the Sword Art Online you cannot do any magic and, Jessica already knows my face. So are you in, or what?" said Lex, Jaden just couldn't believe his ear. A sister he didn't know about, and now a hard mission. "Um… I don't want to be rude, but what happens if I don't accept this job?" asked Jaden, but Lex gave him the bad eye. "Well, if you don't. I guess we have to kill you." Said Lex simply. "But I am your brother!" "I don't care, if you are our enemy, or saw our area. You simply die, that is the rule. And we keep our promise and the law." Said Lex trying not to look at Jaden's eye.

"Then I accept the job." Said Jaden with an anger, how can they do that. I mean I am her little brother, and she acting like an am a no body. Jaden was really anger; he wanted to hit her big sister. He started to run toward her, but it was too late. Lex had put a helmet on him and she connected a ware toward a computer, "Good luck, Jaden. And try not to die, because if you do. You die in real life." Said Lex smiling at Jaden, "What!? What do you mea-" said Jaden, but he saw his sister disappearing. And saw a people around him, shops, kids, and many other things you find in the shops. "What in the world…." Said Jaden as he looked around. Then he saw a sign, it said. "Welcome to Sword Art Online." "Oh shot." Said Jaden looking worried.


End file.
